El Destino de un Dragón
by Amalia Gaultier
Summary: CAPITULO 3 ARRIBA!En un impulso desesperado el Señor de las Tinieblas le impone una tarea a Draco Malfoy, pero, ¿Podrá Draco manejar sus sentimientos, mantenerse leal a su Señor y cumplir sus órdenes? DHR
1. Las Debilidades de Harry Potter

**_El Destino de un Dragón_**

**Por:** _MissIntelligence_

**Capitulo 1:** _Las debilidades de Harry Potter_.

**Rating****:** _PG-13 (Contiene escenas de violencia e insinuaciones sexuales)_

**Personajes principales:** _Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley._

****

Esa noche pareciera como si el cielo se hubiese abierto de golpe dejando caer un aluvión, uno de esos que solo se ven cada cien años o más, sobre la ciudad de Londres. Las calles habían colapsado totalmente a causa del agua y por todos lados se veían habitantes cargando enormes sacos llenos de tierra o harina para proteger sus umbrales de la inevitable inundación. Los perros callejeros ya no tenían a donde huir y hasta los más ricos se veían en apuros, dando órdenes a aquellos que aún tenían fuerzas para soportarlos.

Pero fue precisamente el desorden de esa noche tormentosa lo que proporcionó el ambiente y el escondite adecuado para la elaboración de un plan que cambiaría la vida de muchos. Uno de ellos, Draco Malfoy.

Un grupo de seres encapuchados se escurrió a través de caos por las más estrechas calles de Londres, siempre con la cabeza a gachas y las manos en los bolsillos. Tratando de no llamar la atención, por muy difícil que fuera entremedio de tal infierno, siempre debían estar alertas y seguir las instrucciones del maestro al pie de la letra.

"Aún no entiendo que tan útil puedo ser en todo esto, padre." Murmuró Draco, limpiándose el agua, que aún seguía cayendo, con la manga de su túnica.

Lucius Malfoy pareció pensar la respuesta al mismo tiempo que se movían con el grupo a paso ligero, "Debes estar dispuesto a seguir órdenes, incluso en la más pura ignorancia."

"Lo estoy, pero me es difícil imaginar de que se trata todo esto."

"Entonces no lo imagines, Draco." Dijo su padre con una voz fría y monótona por debajo de su capucha. 

Draco se tragó sus palabras, fundió sus pensamientos usando toda su fuerza de voluntad y se limitó a  mirar de reojo la silueta de su padre.

El grupo siguió andando y solo se detuvo una hora después, frente a una casa vieja y  parcialmente desmantelada por los años. Un hombre tomó un paso adelante del grupo y sacó de uno de sus múltiples bolsillos una llave de aspecto aristocrático. El hombre abrió la puerta y el grupo simultáneamente entró a la casa en silencio. Draco siguió.

Una vez adentro y en el segundo piso, el grupo de hombres complementado con solo una mujer, tomó asiento alrededor de una mesa rectangular y a pesar de que Draco no sabía si le correspondía tomar parte de la reunión, se sentó a un lado de su padre, consumido por la curiosidad que lo caracterizaba.

Era la primera vez que Draco tenía la oportunidad de ver sus rostros. Eran todos criminales, mortífagos o magos que habían sido desterrados o condenados por sus familias por crímenes cometidos en contra de ellos.

Draco los conocía a todos.

Alton Uxton, un conocido asesino en serie del múndo mágico, se levantó de su asiento y miró por un segundo, atentamente, a sus compañeros antes de dirigirles la palabra. "Han sido convocados por una sola razón y creo que todos la sabemos perfectamente."

_Si claro, _pensó Draco, impaciente.

"Nuestro Señor necesita nuestra ayuda. Tenemos las armas, la fuerza, pero no tenemos un plan. Hay que analizar las debilidades de nuestro enemigo…"

"Muy buen discurso, señor Uxton, pero creo que el que tiene que hablar aquí soy yo." Dijo una voz desde una esquina.

Uxton hizo una reverencia temblorosa y se volvió a sentar, sin levantar la cabeza. Draco notó que una tensión muy fuerte cubrió al grupo con tan solo escuchar la voz de ese hombre, quien al hablar seguía cubierto en las sombras.

Su voz era cortante y tenía similitudes con la de un reptil. En alguna otra situación a Draco le hubiese causado gracia, pero de alguna manera ese ser emanaba respeto, aún desde las sombras.

"Harry Potter, señores." Dijo la voz, y en fue en ese instante que Draco comenzó a entender el motivo de la reunión y quien a quien pertenecía esa voz. "Harry Potter es el motivo de nuestras múltiples caídas, señores, y es por eso que pretendo deshacerme de él permanentemente. ¿Alguna sugerencia?"

La única mujer del grupo pidió la palabra, su nombre era Karigan Spurlock, "Si me permite mi Señor, ¿Por qué no atacar sus debilidades?"

Karigan se mantuvo de pié, inmóvil, esperando una respuesta.

"El pequeño imbécil no tiene padres, sus tíos lo torturan, perdió a su padrino… Me pregunto, ¡¿_Cuáles_ dice usted señorita Spurlock que son sus debilidades?! Si a pesar de todo eso Potter siempre se las arregla para arruinar_ mis_ planes." Exclamó la voz, dejando a la mujer tiritando de miedo.

Draco dejó su mente vaguear por los rincones más íntimos, por todos sus recuerdos y sus seis años de colegio con Potter. Más de una docena de juegos de Quidditch, un cierto pelirrojo escupiendo babosas, una bofetada por parte de una muchacha de cabello enmarañado. El sabía cuáles eran sus debilidades. "¡Sus amigos!" gritó Draco, levantándose súbitamente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la voz, confundida.

"La debilidad de Harry Potter está en sus amigos." Repitió Draco, respirando y preguntándose de dónde había sacado el valor para hacer esa sugerencia. "Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, Señor."

La voz pareció meditarlo y solo podían oír las profundas bocanadas de aire que el ser misterioso tomaba rápidamente. "Muy bien, Señor…"

"Malfoy, Señor, Draco Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy." Dijo la voz, "Es curioso como no habíamos pensado antes en esas pequeñas sabandijas. Es perfecto. Si mis deducciones son correctas usted todavía asiste a Hogwarts, ¿Me equivoco?"

"No, Señor, no se equivoca. Este año estaré en mi séptimo año."

La voz calló una vez más, hasta que una risa diabólica retumbó por las paredes de la habitación. "Muy bien, Señor Malfoy , _muy_ bien. Creo que está muy claro lo que se debe hacer, pero usted Malfoy, es la clave para todo esto. Nuestro espía propio en Hogwarts."

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír. Esto es lo que había esperado toda su vida. Potter pagaría por todas y cada una de las cosas que le había hecho o arruinado y nada podía evitarlo porque tenía a Lord Voldemort de su parte.

***

**N/A:** _HOLA!! Bueno aquí está, el primer capítulo de mi historia Dracotérica! Jeje! Sería un honor para mí saber sus opiniones, asi que si no es mucha molestia, pueden dejar un review??? Gracias!_


	2. Lo que un Malfoy Deber Ser

**_El Destino de un Dragón_**

**Por:** _MissIntelligence_

**Capitulo 2: **_Lo que un Malfoy Debe Ser_****

**Rating****:** _PG-13 (Puede contener escenas de violencia y/o insinuaciones sexuales de parte de los personajes.)_

**Disclaimer****:** _Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JKRowling, solo la trama de la historia es mía._

***

Draco se despertó esa mañana con un terrible dolor en su cuello que recorría toda su espalda hasta sus caderas. Estaba muy tenso y sus músculos ya no daban más. Estaba acostumbrado a trabajar largar horas con su padre, pero el cansancio mental y sus consecuencias era muy distinto al físico, al cuál era casi inmune. Lentamente abrió un ojo primero y estudió la situación en su habitación. Un pequeño rayo de sol entraba entremedio de sus largas cortinas y las túnicas que se había sacado despreocupadamente la noche anterior seguían abandonadas en el suelo. 

Se llevó el talón de sus manos torpemente  a sus ojos y los restregó profundamente para aclarar su vista. Una vez despabilado se sacó el pelo de los ojos y apartó sus sábanas de seda gris de un tirón, saltando fuera de su cama.

"Buenos días, Scelestus." le dijo a su fiel lechuza café, que aún dormitaba tranquila a una lado de su cuarto.

Draco abrió las cortinas y cerró los ojos al instante, ya que por un momento el sol lo cegó por completo. 

Comparado con los lluviosos días anteriores, esa mañana era el mismísimo paraíso. Pasó una mano por su pelo, ya era casi por instinto, y se dirigió al baño arrastrando los pies y bostezando perezosamente.

"Por Dios, esa cara." murmuró a su reflejo en el gran espejo del baño, que delataba su vanidad, que alcanzó a ver camino a la ducha. Una vez ahí, abrió la llave del agua fría y se sacó la ropa rápidamente.

Draco dejó que el agua fría recorriera su cuerpo. Desde pequeño su padre lo había acostumbrado a bañarse con agua fría, decía que era esencial para su educación. Para Draco eran solo tonterías, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a tener duchas heladas y el solo hecho de pensar en una tibia lo enfermaba.

Envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cintura y comenzó a afeitarse cuidadosamente frente al espejo, pensando seriamente en todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. No sería tarea fácil. Potter tenía de su parte a todo el colegio, ¿Cómo podría competir con eso?

"¡¿Draco?!"

La cabeza de Draco se volvió cortante e instintivamente a la puerta de su habitación, "Está abierto." murmuró, aunque sabía que no era necesario, su padre entraba cuando quería, como quería, siempre.

Tal como lo había previsto, Lucius Malfoy azotó la puerta del cuarto de su hijo, con aires de superioridad. Se paró en frente de la puerta del baño y observó a Draco por un segundo antes de hablar, "Me pareció que tu comportamiento de anoche estuvo aceptable. Dejaste al Jefe muy contento." Su padre procuraba nunca usar la palabra 'bien' al referirse a el desempeño de su hijo.

Draco asintió una vez, solemnemente, "Gracias."

"No agradezcas nada todavía, aún no has demostrado que puedes con lo que prometiste." dijo su padre fríamente, caminando hacía el closet de Draco, sacando unas túnicas negras bruscamente y lanzándoselas a su primogénito. "Vístete, tu madre quiere que almorcemos en familia." Dijo escupiendo la última palabra como si para él no significase nada y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con un portazo, como siempre, como si su furia fuese permanente sin razón alguna.

Draco negó con la cabeza usando toda la paciencia que tenía dentro de él y que usaba todos los días para soportar ese escándalo. Su padre lo había controlado toda la vida y de la manera más vil de todas, sin compasión. El debía aprobar lo que usaba, lo que compraba, lo que leía, lo que veía, con quién salía. 

Todo.

Era como si su padre estuviera viviendo a través de él la adolescencia que nunca tuvo, ya que Lucius Malfoy se entregó a Lord Voldemort como Mortífago a los quince años y desde entonces que es una persona totalmente diferente, según su madre. El poder lo consumió poco a poco, se dio cuenta de que podía hacer lo que quisiera mientras complaciera al pie de la letra las demandas de Voldemort. De hecho, su madre le había dicho que el deseo de tener un hijo era puramente para dejar descendencia y asegurar que la línea de Malfoys perdurara en el tiempo, porque si hubiese sido por Lucius, Draco no existiría. Eran las reglas de la familia las que lo había obligado.

Con el pasar del tiempo, Lucius se dio cuenta de lo útil que podía ser tener un primogénito, alguien que siguiera sus pasos o que incluso le ayudara a duplicar la fortuna familiar. Y gracias a Merlín que le había encontrado una utilidad.

Draco se puso las túnicas rápidamente intentando disipar aquellos pensamientos negativos y salió de su cuarto al pasillo principal de la mansión, dónde se lucían retratos antiquísimos y muy costosos, que seguramente sus antepasadazos habían robado, ganado en apuestas, o quizás comprado en la última y menos probable de las instancias.

"Muy buenos días, Señor." Saludó Rosario, una de los diez sirvientes que trabajaba en la mansión, muy bonita y muy joven, con una sonrisa amplia que mostraba una pizca de picardía. Su padre la había contratado por sus buenos atributos, no por sus servicios, porque eran totalmente innecesarios.

Con un movimiento de su mentón Draco la saludó, sin mostrar en su rostro ni una señal de amistad hacia la sirvienta. Para él no era más que otra del montón y digamos que su padre tenía muchas. No era como si el se resistiera tampoco a la tentación.

Al llegar al comedor principal, porque la mansión tenía varios comedores para diferentes propósitos, se podía aprecia que la mesa estaba brillantemente puesta, como siempre, con una vajilla de cristal que tintineaba y brillaba con cada destello de sol y su madre estaba sentada a un lado de la extensa mesa de roble, como siempre, muy pensativa, solo levantando la vista al oír a su hijo limpiarse la garganta efusivamente.

"Bueno días, hijo." Sonrío su madre. Estaba pálida y unas bolsas enormes se destacaban bajo sus ojos. Draco se acercó a ella, le dio un seco beso en la mejilla y se sentó a un lado de ella, donde normalmente lo hacía. 

"Pareces cansada, mamá." Draco se había entrenado para decirle _mamá_. Le costaba mucho ser cariñoso con las personas que realmente le importaban, porque nunca en su vida había recibido tal cosa, pero porque su madre le había pedido que la llamara de esa manera había hecho un esfuerzo extra.

Narcissa suspiró profundamente como pocas veces se lo permitía, ya que como mujer se limitaba enormemente hasta en los mas mínimos detalles, "No he dormido muy bien últimamente."

"¿Te preocupa algo?"

Ella lo miró de reojo, muy complicada, como si hablar del tema les estuviese prohibido, "No me gusta para nada en lo que tú y tu padre están metidos, Draco. En los veinte años que he estado casada con tu padre he aprendido que nada relacionado con el Señor Tenebroso es bueno o en beneficio de la familia."

Draco tomó una de sus manos pálidas, "No te preocupes, esta vez es diferente. Esta vez es la última. Pretendemos acabar con los obstáculos."

"Puede que sea la última, pero ¿Quién me asegura que estarás bien?" dijo ella aferrándose a su mano fuertemente y mirándolo a los ojos. Draco no sabía que decir, aunque tampoco hubiera podido, porque en ese mismo momento su padre se presentó en la sala.

"Veo que te dignaste a aparecer." Dijo cortante mirando a Draco con una pizca de malicia en sus ojos, quién soltó de inmediato la mano de su madre. No quería problemas de ni un tipo.

Su padre hizo sonar sus dedos y la entrada de ese día apareció en frente de ellos. 

Comieron en silencio, como siempre lo hacían, y muy cuidadosamente. No era bueno hacer algo que pareciese irrespetuoso de alguna manera a sus padres, o más específicamente al señor Lucius Malfoy. Pero sin aviso alguno su padre interrumpió el silencio acostumbrado de la merienda, "He mandado los Elfos a comprar tus materiales para Hogwarts. Los del grupo estamos todos convencidos que en cuanto antes pongamos el plan en acción mejor y creo que necesitarás que te expliquen algunas cosas. También mandé a comprar algunos elementos especiales que espero sean de alguna utilidad si alguna vez se presenta algún inconveniente."

"¿Cómo que?" Se atrevió a preguntar Draco, pero su padre no parecía ofendido.

"Libros, algunos frascos interesantes, en fin, ya verás." Dijo Lucius, y Draco incluso pensó ver una sonrisa menos malévola de lo normal cruzar sus labios.

Draco volvió la vista a su plato y se dedicó a comer en silencio una vez más, pensando secretamente lo nervioso que estaba por el plan que estaba dispuesto a ejecutar y por la impresión que debía causar en su padre y en Voldemort. Pero era más que nada la ansiedad de probarse a si mismo que era capaz de seguir reglas, dejando todo a un lado. Era una característica esencial en un Malfoy y Draco no podía ser menos.

La mansión de la familia Malfoy había sido pasada de generación en generación al mayor de la familia, si es que la rara ocasión se presentaba donde había más de un hijo en un matrimonio. Era una construcción soberbia pero muy hermosa que dejaba atónitos a aquellos que la vieran por primera vez. Estaba rodeada por jardines hermosos, pero que podían resultarles traicioneros a quien se atreviese a aventurarse en ellos sin saber lo que hacían. Como medida de seguridad, habían plantado flores tóxicas milenarias e instalado trampas para alejar o eliminar permanentemente a personas indeseables. Draco conocía muy bien la ubicación de todas ellas y no podía evitar enumerarlas cada vez que se paseaba por el jardín, como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Desde pequeño le había gustado la soledad, solía escurrirse temprano en las mañanas de verano a su escondite secreto, detrás del lago, a practicar en su escoba (ilegalmente, por supuesto) o simplemente a darse un chapuzón para refrescarse. Apreciaba la soledad. No conocía el afecto, pero habiendo crecido de esa manera sin conocer nada diferente, para él era normal, así que nunca se pregunto lo que sería vivir en una familia como los Weasleys. No era como si quisiese vivir en la extrema pobreza, ni pensarlo, el dinero de un Malfoy era más importante que cualquier cosa, pero quizás si les envidiaba la unión de la familia, algo de lo que él carecía por completo.

Draco se sentó en una roca a orillas del lago a presenciar la puesta del sol. Se sacó sus zapatos y metió la punta de sus pies a las frías aguas del lago, reprimiendo el impulso de retirar el pie y manteniéndolo sumergido hasta que ya no sintió nada mas. Eso era el dolor, una forma fácil de llegar a la más completa oscuridad y a la más completa decadencia, algo que algunas veces le hacía falta a Draco para reaccionar y volver a su realidad sin protestar.

Dolor.

El dolor era algo común dentro de él, era como si de alguna manera sus pilares de vida fuesen el dolor o como si todos sus principios estuvieran basados en el dolor que un hombre debía sentir al crecer o al enfrentar problemas. _Con sangre todo se aprende, _siempre le había dicho su padre, hasta hoy se lo repetía. Y tal como era esperado de él, había hecho de esa frase un estilo de vida, seguro de que para obtener lo que uno quiere debe sangrar o desangrarse hasta obtenerlo, sin importar que sucediese en el camino.

De eso estaba hecho un Malfoy. De sangre. Sangre fría e inmune a todo sentimiento a parte del odio y la disciplina que los caracterizaba era la obediencia más pura y más estricta.

Pero si algo que él no podía evitar, era pensar en Potter. Lo había perdido todo, pero a la vez tenía una fortuna en Gringotts esperando ser usada. Draco no podía entender como no aprovechaba esa ventaja para darle honores a su apellido, ¿Acaso no era suficiente? Al fin y al cabo todo se podía arreglar a base del dinero, ¿No? Potter era envidiable, pero a parte de la riqueza material, lo que Draco más envidiaba de Harry era la atención que lograba estando en un grupo de personas. Claro que él también ganaba atención, sobre todo por parte de las chicas que no podían dejar de admirar la exótica belleza característica de un Malfoy, pero Harry lograba todo eso aún sin tener ni un músculo o una nariz bien formada y para Draco eso era intolerable, inaudito, casi monstruoso.

Nunca había tenido verdaderos amigos, Crabbe y Goyle solo lo seguían porque les convenía y rara vez cruzaba más de dos palabras con ellos, y tampoco deseaba la compañía de nadie. Pero, de vez en cuando, sentía perdida dentro de él esa chispa de comicidad o simple apoyo mutuo que, él suponía, un grupo de amigos podía ofrecerte. Como Hermione Granger, esa sangre-sucia, siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a Weasley y a Potter para que no reprueben sus ramos. Era una consecuencia de la soledad a la que se había sometido toda su vida y de la cuál estaba agradecido. 

Cualquiera que analizase su vida sentiría lástima, pero nadie comprendía que para él todo aquello era parte de su realidad y de su normalidad. Era lo que un Malfoy debía ser y le demostraría a todos de que estaba hecho Draco Malfoy.

***

**N/A**. _Oki__ doki. Muy muy angsty pero era necesario explicar como es para mi la vida de Draco Malfoy y créanme que es totalmente relevante en mi historia. Reviews???_


	3. El Medallón

**El Destino de un Dragón**

**Por:** _MissIntelligence_

**Capitulo 3:**_El Medallón._

**Rating:** _PG-13 (Puede contener escenas de violencia y/o insinuaciones sexuales de parte de los personajes.)_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JKRowling, solo la trama de la historia es mía

_Este capitulo va dedicado a mi querida amiga **Coto**, una persona excepcional. ¡Te quiero loca!_

**Nota de autor:**_Si sé, si sé... años sin actualizar, lo siento, falta de inspiración, pero ya estoy de vuelta y prometo actualizar una vez por semana sino que me parta un rayo. Quien descubra la conexión entre personajes en este capitulo se lleva una galletita! Wii! xD REVIEW!_

_

* * *

_

El día había llegado al fin. Draco estaba listo, o al menos eso creía. Sus materiales estaban bien guardados en su baúl y su lechuza asegurada en su jaula. Pero mientras se arreglaba frente al espejo no pudo evitar sentir que algo le faltaba, se sentía incómodo e inseguro. Tenía elementos mágicos de su parte que otros ni en sus pensamientos más atrevidos se imaginarían, pero a pesar de eso no pudo evitar sentir miedo. Debía partir a Hogwarts a cumplir órdenes, su educación había quedado en segundo plano, ya no cabía duda de que luego que se completara el plan no podría seguir estudiando.

"¿Listo?" llamó su padre desde la puerta impacientemente, "Necesito una palabra contigo antes de partir."

Draco no lo miró, "Listo." Dijo terminando de abrochar su túnica y dándose media vuelta para enfrentar a su padre. "Soy todo oídos."

Su padre parecía arder de rabia al ver las constantes faltas de respeto de su hijo, pero al parecer lo que tenía que decirle era más importante y decidió hacer caso omiso de su indiferencia. Se acercó a él y con una mano apuntó a su cama para que tomara asiento. Draco obedeció pues no era el momento de rebeldías. De su bolsillo sacó una bolsa de un género aterciopelado marrón. Lucius Malfoy sostuvo la bolsa en sus manos, fascinado por ella y sin despegar sus ojos de su superficie. "Yo sé que no eres capaz de cumplir con lo que se ha encomendado, al menos no tú solo. Así es que he encontrado algo que no te dejará fallar aunque quieras."

Los ojos de Draco se fijaron en la bolsa de terciopelo mientras su padre introducía sus dedos dentro de ella. "Esto ha estado en la familia por siglos." Dijo, revelando un medallón de plata en forma de serpiente. Draco dejó de respirar. Los ojos de la serpiente que se enroscaba al fina de la cadena, parecían brillar como si estuvieran llenos de vida y por un momento Draco pensó que vio como la cola de la víbora se movía.

"¿Cómo se supone que un medallón me ayude?" preguntó Draco, recuperando el aliento pero sin despegar sus ojos del reptil.

"Nadie conoce todos los secretos que esconde este objeto, pues muy pocas personas lo han usado, pero ya irás descubriéndolos, poco a poco. Todo a su tiempo, Draco." Respondió su padre. Draco nunca antes lo había visto tan absorto en algo, sus ojos estaban desorbitados de fascinación. Su padre puso el medallón en sus manos. "Vamos, cuélgatelo."

Mirando con desaprobación el medallón en las manos de su padre, Draco lo tomó en las suyas y se lo colgó al cuello. Al instante, sintió como si lo estuviesen succionando desde el mismismo centro de su ser, como si hubiesen dividido su alma en dos. Su vista se nubló y su temperatura corporal bajó repentinamente. Draco comenzó a respirar rápidamente, su pulso se aceleraba con cada segundo que pasaba y sentía como si se fuese a desmayar. Justo cuando se sentía al borde de desvanecerse, volvió a sentir todo lo que había sentido anteriormente pero en reversa. Sintió como si algo estuviera llenando su cuerpo de tal forma que se sentía más fuerte, su vista nunca había estado mejor y su temperatura había vuelto a la normalidad. Lo único que no había vuelto a ser como antes era su pulso, por alguna extraña razón su corazón ya no latía tan fuerte como antes. "¿Qué…?" aventuró Draco pero su padre no le permitió seguir hablando.

"Agarra tus cosas que nos vamos a la estación." Y sin otra palabra, se marchó por la puerta.

* * *

Al aparecer con su padre en la familiar plataforma mágica de la estación King's Cross, Draco comprendió que ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba atrapado. Debía cumplir o morir, así de simple, Lord Voldemort no daba segundas oportunidades. Sentía que había vendido su alma. Había soñado con una oportunidad de demostrarle al mundo entero de lo que era capaz y ahora la oportunidad se había presentado, Draco tuvo que tomarla.

Su padre miró su reloj de pulsera, "Tienes cinco minutos." Dijo pasándole la jaula de su lechuza, "Draco, no pienses, no hables, no sientas, sólo hazlo."

Draco asintió, resignado a su destino. Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió el vagón de equipaje del Hogwarts Express, ahí reconoció el equipaje de Potter. Por un momento se sintió determinado a poner en práctica el plan en ese momento, pero un segundo pensamiento lo llamó a la paciencia y a la tranquilidad. El tiempo y el momento indicado ya llegarían. El tren dio un silbido de advertencia y Draco apuró el paso y se subió al último vagón de pasajeros. Se estiró las túnicas y emprendió su camino, buscando la cabina de los prefectos.

"Ah, Señor Malfoy, muy gentil de usted el querer acompañarnos," dijo la profesora McGonagall, al verlo llegar, con un tono sarcástico, "Asiento, _por favor._" El único puesto que quedaba libre era uno que de haber estado en otro lugar no hubiese aceptado nunca. "Granger." Saludó obligadamente bajo la mirada de McGonagall. Hermione lo ignoró.

"No hay mucho que decir que ya no sepan. Las rondas nocturnas de los prefectos han sido limitadas a una hora y media por cuestiones de seguridad y los desvíos de las rutas predeterminadas están absolutamente prohibidos. Me gustaría, también, que le destacaran a los de primer año algunas de las nuevas reglas que hemos implementado, las cuales están especificadas en este comunicado," dijo repartiendo los informes a todos los presentes, "Les recuerdo que el ser prefectos no significa que sean inmunes a las reglas, el reglamento de Hogwarts se aplica a todos sus habitantes, incluso a los profesores –claro que a otra escala. ¿Está claro?"

Todos asintieron pero Draco se limitó a doblar en cuatro el informativo y a meterlo en su bolsillo. Se dio cuenta que Granger lo miraba con ojos sospechosos pero con cautela, él le levantó las cejas cuestionando su mirada y ella levantó su mentón fervientemente al mismo tiempo que fijaba su vista en otra cosa.

"Bien, con todo dicho y claro les ruego que se retiren." Terminó McGonagall señalando hacia la puerta del cubículo.

"Al fin." Murmuró Draco pasando una mano cuidadosamente por su cabello y decidido a dormir el resto del viaje, pero eso no significaba que no se pudiera divertir un poco primero. Draco sonrió malévolamente mirando a Weasley caminando junto a Granger en frente de él. Apurando el paso y sacando a quien estuviese en frente de él alcanzó a Weasley y pasó por su lado pegándole en el hombro.

"¡Cuál es tu problema, Malfoy!" exclamó Weasley, sacando su varita como por impulso, Granger lo tomó del brazo y le susurró algo al oído.

Draco sonrió, "¿Mi problema? Gente como tú, Granger y Potter, ese es mi problema."

"Ron, ignóralo, vamos a buscar a Harry." Dijo Granger sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Draco. "Nunca ha valido la pena."

La sangre de Draco empezó a hervir, "Weasley, algún día te darás cuenta el daño que le haces a tu sangre estando con gente como ella. Es despreciable."

La cara de Weasley había pasado de un color rojo a morado en segundos, Granger aún lo sujetaba del brazo impidiéndole que usara su varita. Disfrutando el momento, Draco dio media vuelta y se fue. Weasley era un chiste, saltaba al primer insulto, eso era lo que divertía más a Draco, ver el efecto que sus palabras podían tener en ellos. Recordó el medallón en su cuello y lo sacó un momento para observarlo. Al sostenerlo en sus manos podía sentir como si el animal se arrastrara por sus dedos, era fascinante lo poderoso que lo hacía sentir, era intoxicante.

* * *

El Gran Hall estaba lleno de sobreros negros en punta. Las cuatros mesas largas de cada una de las casas llenas de estudiantes conversando animadamente, lo que provocaba un zumbido de voces que resonaban por todo el comedor. El sorteo de los de primer año acababa de terminar y el profesor Flitwick salía llevando en sus manos el famoso Sombrero Seleccionador, que cada año parecía más viejo y más gastado que el anterior.

Draco estaba sentado con la mirada fija en el infinito, haciéndose de paciencia para aguantar los chillidos de Pansy Parkinson y compañía. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil soportar a gente tan inútil como ellos. De repente sintió que alguien lo estaba observando, dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Hufflepuff y vio que Justin Finch-Fletchey lo estaba mirando con ojos de sospecha, pero al ver que Draco se había dado cuenta dejó de mirar. Draco no se pudo explicar el por qué, pero lo alejó de sus pensamientos. Dumbledore se había parado y el Gran Hall había quedado en silencio. Draco desearía poder dejar de escuchar.

"¡Bienvenidos! Dijo maravillado de ver a sus estudiantes, "¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! Solo unas pocas palabras para cumplir con el protocolo: El Señor Filch me ha pedido recordarle que cualquier elemento que pudiera poner en riesgo la ruptura de alguna regla está prohibido, el bosque que se encuentra en las fronteras está fuera de límites para cualquier estudiante y las caminatas nocturnas serán sancionadas. Ahora¡A comer!"

Albus Dumbledore le causaba nauseas. Draco no lo soportaba, lo encontraba hipócrita.

Delante de cada alumno apareció mágicamente la cena. Draco comió sin ganas, cumpliendo la orden de mantener todo en la normalidad y luego se retiró guiando el montón de niños y niñas de primer año a la sala común de Slytherin. Una vez ahí les dio las órdenes indicadas en el informativo que McGonagall les había entregado y se dispuso a hacer su ronda nocturna por los pasillos del colegio.

* * *

Cegado por el sueño, Draco a penas se mantenía en pie. Se sentía muy cansado, como si hubiese corrido varios kilómetros sin parar varias veces en el día, pero lo único que había hecho era estar sentado en el tren y en el Gran Hall. Además, tenía un dolor en el pecho que iba en aumento. Sabía que no podía enfermarse, menos ahora que tenía cosas importantes que atender.

Al dar vuelta una esquina se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento, "Granger, que _agrado_." Dijo Draco, escupiendo la última palabra.

Ella no le respondió, pero Draco pudo sentir que, por alguna razón, estaba asustada, su cara se había puesto de un color morado y no le quitaba los ojos de encima. "No tenemos permitido perder el tiempo en las rondas nocturnas, Malfoy." Dijo después de unos segundos, llevándose una mano a la boca y mordiéndose una uña.

"Tranquila, Granger… los cuadros no nos van a delatar." Murmuró Draco con desprecio, encaminándose en la dirección opuesta, dejándola sola una vez más, sin preguntarse el por qué de la reacción de Granger.

* * *

Al terminar la ronda, Draco no pudo más. El dolor en el pecho había aumentado y sus músculos gritaban por un poco de descanso. Subió las escaleras a su dormitorio y, sin desvestirse, se recostó en su cama, sin hacerle caso a los comentarios de Goyle y cayó en un profundo sueño.

"Cada vez que está cerca… no sé, es como si estuviera un dementor al lado mío."

Draco se escondió detrás de una puerta para escuchar mejor. Acababa de terminar de desayunar y en su camino a la sala de Historia de la Magia se encontró a Granger, Potter y Weasley hablando de él. Granger les había relatado a sus amigos lo que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de él.

"¿Malfoy, un dementor? Estás delirando, Hermione." Rió Weasley, haciendo que uno de sus libros se cayera al suelo.

Granger frunció el ceño y dijo con voz de desesperación, "No estoy diciendo que Malfoy sea un dementor, Ronald. Estoy diciendo que lo que siento cuando se acerca es parecido a lo que se siente al tener a un dementor cerca. Es horrible."

Potter pareció meditar lo que su amiga le decía, "Lo único que podemos hacer es mantenerlo vigilado, pero no puedo pensar en nada que te haga sentir así, Hermione."

Ella lo miró con exasperación, "Tienes razón, Harry."

Draco salió de su escondite y siguió su camino a su primera clase de la mañana. No era que no le gustara que Granger se sintiera horrible alrededor suyo, pero era la manera como lo había dicho y la necesidad que tuvo de contárselo a Weasley y a Potter lo que lo había dejado helado. Además de las insólitas miradas de miedo y horror que le había dado últimamente. Realmente estaba estupefacto y eso, en él, era mucho decir.

* * *

La clase de Historia de la Magia estuvo empalagosa, como de costumbre y Draco de nuevo comenzó a sentirse fatigado. El dolor en el pecho no había cesado durante la noche, por lo que tampoco había podido dormir bien. No podía flaquear ahora.

"Pueden retirarse," dijo el profesor Binns al darse cuenta que la campana que indicaba el cambio de hora había sonado.

Draco hizo el esfuerzo de no arrastrar los pies, a pesar de sentirse muy cansado. Crabbe y Goyle caminaban a sus costados como de costumbre, pero Draco estaba tan acostumbrado a ignorarlos que no se había dado cuenta. Le dolía tanto la cabeza, que por un momento pensó escuchar voces dentro de ella, regañándolo por no hacer el esfuerzo de aparentar completo bienestar, gritándole y chillando incontrolablemente. Seguro estaba delirando. Resignándose, decidió que lo mejor era pasar por la enfermería para que Madam Pomfrey le diera algo para sus malestares. Draco sabía que la enfermera no hacía preguntas.

Tal como lo había esperado la señora Pomfrey no hizo más que mirarlo y darle un analgésico que alivió su dolor de cabeza pero no el dolor en el pecho. Sintiéndose un poco mejor, Draco salió de la enfermería con un pase para saltarse todas las clases de la mañana y para ir a descansar. Al salir se econtró rodeado por tres personas que lo miraban con horror.

Parados a menos de tres metros estaban Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchey y Hermione Granger. Todos estaban saliendo de sus clases y por alguna razón se habían quedado petrificados al verlo. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, sus bocas entreabiertas y sus caras amoratadas. Pareciera como si alguien les hubiese sacado el aire del cuerpo de un solo golpe al estómago. Draco, al no saber que hacer, tomó unos pasos hacia atrás y se fue en dirección contraria. Miró hacia atrás para ver si seguían en la misma posición. Finch-Fletchey estaba asistiendo a Creevey quien se había caído al suelo mientras Granger corría a buscar a la enfermera.

Algo muy raro estaba pasando.


End file.
